moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
AVH: Alien vs. Hunter
Not to be confused with AVP: Alien vs. Predator. AvH: Alien vs. Hunter is a 2007 direct-to-video science fiction horror film by The Asylum starring William Katt and Dedee Pfeiffer. Much like The Asylum's other films, AvH is a "mockbuster", or a low-budget film made to capitalize on the popularity of a more widely released film using a derivative of the plot and title of the latter; in this case, it directly plaigarizes Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, a crossover between the Alien and Predator film franchises. Like that film, it deals with a suburban community being threatened by a fight between two warring extraterrestrial beings. It was released straight to DVD on December 18, 2007, one week before Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem's theatrical release, and was met with a large negative response from critics. Plot A journalist named Lee Custler (William Katt) is out jogging when a flying object passes behind him and crashes. Sheriff Joel Armstrong (Collin Brock) picks him up and they go to check it out. They find an abandoned caravan close to where the object crashed. As they discover the object and realize it is a spaceship, an Alien emerges. The Alien then chases them, after which Lee flees to the car. However Armstrong makes a stand, trips, falls and is killed by the Alien that then leaves. A terrified Tammy finds Lee and they call the local authorities but their car is destroyed by the Alien. They run to a local café where they meet Hilary, Javier, Figgus and Marcy who do not believe them. Together they go back were they find Garrison wounded and the other passenger gone. Garrison says that everyone else died. The Alien then appears and kills Marcy, and while the others flee it fights a cyborg-like Hunter. The group decides to go to Valentines, the local hunter, through the sewers. All except Javier, who is killed by the Alien, make it to Valentine's and his daughter Freckle's house were they call for the support of a local paramilitary team. Valentine attempts to kill the Hunter, only to be nearly killed instead, but he makes it alive. The group then splits up: Valentine and Lee go to meet the paramilitary force while Tammy, Hillary, Freckles, Garrison and Figgus try to escape through a set of tunnels. Garrison gets lost in the tunnels and killed by the Alien but the others make it to the hunter’s ship to their dismay. There they find a second Alien that's nearly dead and figure out that to get rid of the Hunter they need to kill the Alien and take a ray gun from the ship. Lee and Valentine find Two Fingers, Marty and Styles, the paramilitary force, and go to find T and Lexin who are in the woods. But they are already dead and the Hunter kills Marty, and kicks Styles away flying right near the Alien who kills both him and Valentine, who tries to save him. The few survivors meet and while they try to think of a strategy, Figgus is impaled on a branch and dies. Two Fingers tries to kill the Hunter, who kills both him and Freckles. But just as he is going to kill Hillary, Lee uses the ray gun on the Alien, who nearly killed him a few seconds before, and makes him explode on a giant fireball, which kills him. As the three remaining survivors (Lee, Hilary, and Tammy) head back to town, the Hunter, back on his ship, takes off his mask revealing that he is a human from Earth and this is a similar planet but not the same. The film ends as he comments on the possibility of a second hunt. Cast *William Katt as Lee *Dedee Pfeiffer as Hilary *Whitly Jourdan as Tammy *Randy Mulkey as Valentine *Jennifer Couch as Freckles *Jason S. Gray as Garrison *John Murphy Jr. as Figgus *Kevin Kazakoff as Two Fingers *Philip Bak as Javier *Josh Tessier as Styles *Matthew Bolton as Marty *Collin Brock as Sheriff Joel Armstrong *Darbi Gwynn as Marcy *Aaron Council as the Alien *Rob Filson as the Hunter *Josh Hornig as man planting flowers Reception AvH was met with an almost entirely negative reaction on its release. It has been criticized for its below-average budget and attempt to capitalize on the release of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. As of July 23, 2008, AvH has been listed on IMDB's "Bottom 100" list, achieving #5 with only 1.4/10 stars. Category:2007 films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video science fiction films Category:The Asylum films